Cheap Thrills
by cromix
Summary: Kara has an assignment to interview Lena Luthor. Little do they know they will become friends and later their friendship will become something more.
1. Chapter 1

CHEAP TRILLS

Kara Danvers is everything but ordinary. She is beautiful and capable young woman who is determined to get to the bottom of her newspaper stories. Kara is in love with her job as news reporter at CatCo magazine. Her boss Cat Grant is very complicated person but Kara deep down knows that woman cares. Cat always keeps pronouncing Kara's name wrong but the blonde girl isn't bothered by it. Working for her boss means she has to be available 24/7, she never knew when a breaking news would come up. The older woman's saying was "Kiera, you don't get to sleep when National City is awake."

The nerd looking blonde always wore blouses or pullovers and her glasses were the perfect touch to her entire outfit. When put in nervous situations Kara tends to get extremely nervous, sometimes the outcome is her clumsiness. Two years ago when she was hired as Cat Grants assistant, Kara ran into her boss with hot coffee in her hands. She thought she is definitely getting fired but Cat Grant saw the potential the young girl had.

"Uuuu Kara!" – Winn exclaimed at the visibly nervous girl. Winn was Kara's colleague and her best friend. If you needed something to fix around computers- he was the guy. Kara couldn't wish for better friend than Winn.

"Not now Winn."- she gave her friend a serious look.

"Well… I was going to tell you something but never mind."- he spun around his chair and pretended to work on something.

"What? Is it about me? I knew it! I am getting fired am I?"- Kara was already freaking out, she thought she did something wrong.

"Kara, relax! I just heard a rumor that Cat Grant has a special assignment for you." – he chuckled at his friend.

"Special assignment my ass. It is more of getting my ass fired." – she started to look around the office and occasionally turning around to see what's Cat Grant up to.

"Calm down woman! Jesus! If you don't trust me you'll have to wait and see it for yourself." – Kara was groaning and huffing. She was stressed about what Winn have told her.

Kara's phone rang and she immediately spun around in her chair and reached for the phone.

"Yes, Miss Grant? How can I help you?"- she adjusted her glasses and hid behind the computer screen.

"Listen, Kiera… Actually come in my office, I can't do this over the phone." – the woman immediately hung up and Kara was convinced that she is getting fired.

Kara jumped from her chair and grabbed her pen and paper to write. She approached the woman's office and shyly knocked on the glass door.

"Kiera, there you are. I want you to do research about L-Corp and the new executive." – Kara was in shock, this would be one of her biggest assignments.

"Are you asleep Kiera? Am I talking to a wall?" – the woman was agitated and she already drank two aspirins.

"No, no, no. I am fully awake. I just want to tha…" – she was cut in the middle of her sentence by her boss.

"Yeah, yeah thank me and whatever. Now, Kiera don't you embarrass me. Okay?" – Cat gave her serious look but she chuckled at the overly excited girl.

Kara left Cats office and she approached Winn with her "victory" dance. She started to dance and sing in front of him.

"Sooo, this is your I am fired dance?" – he laughed and nudged the girl with his shoulder.

"This requires celebration. Drinks tonight - you, Alex, Maggie and James."- she immediately texted her sister about her big job assignment.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. And I hope you're getting drunk tonight cause it has been a while since you showed us your dancing moves." – Winn bursted out in laugh and Kara mockingly looked at her friend.

Later at the bar Kara bought three rounds of drinks and the girl looked like she was over the moon. She was happy and this was one of the happiest days in her life. The happiest day in her life was the day when the Danvers family decided to adopt her. Those blue eyes never stopped smiling. Kara was grateful to have parents like Eliza and Jeremiah and of course there was her over protective sister Alex. Kara's sister worked for the secret government organization called DEO. Two of them are inseparable and they get along very well. They do have their quarrels but it is nothing that they can't get solved.

"Little Danvers!" – Maggie exclaimed rising her glass of beer to make a toast.

"All of us wish you luck on your first and big opportunity. After all you're going to need it once you enter the grounds of L-Corp." – she giggled and Kara nodded affirmatively at Maggie.

"It is not a big deal. It is just like any other interview." – Kara laughed as she took a sip of her beer and at the same time looking at her friend.

"I don't know Kara, but I've heard that Lena Luthor is such a biatch." – said James hoping that Kara will be well prepared for the interview.

"She won't be able to resist Kara's puppy eyes."- Winn mockingly gestured the puppy look.

Kara nudged him with her elbow and changed the topic.

"I got a text from Clark and he said that he is not very happy with my assignment. He wants to keep me company tomorrow at the L-Corp." – Kara said as she took a small sip of her beer.

"Well, Kara I don't think that is such a bad idea. Maybe is good that Clark goes with you. Ever since Lena Luthor came to National City DEO had its eyes on her." – Alex said looking at her younger sister.

"I know Alex, but there is no need for him to come. I can take care of myself. It is not that she or anyone else knows I am Supergirl."- she was annoyed by the whole thing about not being able to take care of things on her own. To Kara it looked like she was still being babysitted by her sister and cousin.

"Listen." – Maggie interfered. "Kara we believe in you but I do think that Clark should go with you just this time, Okay?"

Kara fidgeted in her seat and made grunting noises. She adjusted her glasses and smiled slightly at her friends.

"Well, I should be getting home now. I have to get up early tomorrow. See you guys." – she rose from her seat and grabbed her jacket and walked through the door.

Once she was at her apartment, she went to her couch and sat there for full two minutes. She was thinking to herself that she has no saying in anything. There is always going to be Alex and Clark to give her a lecture about everything. Even though she knew they cared it was becoming suffocating for her. Kara took a deep breath and rose from the couch going straight to the bathroom. Maybe a nice hot shower will help. After taking a shower she brushed her teeth and slipped into her pajamas. The blonde set the alarm at 6:30 AM, she didn't want to be late for her first "field" day.

The alarm went off with its blasting sound and Kara panicked. She was still half asleep and couldn't find the source of her annoyance. Once she located the buzzing machine she hit the thing too hard and the clock broke. She thought to herself "I did it again."

"Ooo not again. This is the fifth clock I bought this month."- she groaned and slowly rose from her bed.

Sometimes she still couldn't figure out how much force she really needs to use. In the beginning she used to set her alarm on her phone but they ended up broken. So Kara decided to buy regular alarm (they were cheaper than phones).

She got all dressed up and even had time to have a nice breakfast and coffee. Well of course with her super speed and heat vision she could do anything. She got a text from her cousin saying he is meeting her at the city square and they'll take the bus.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this my little cousin?" – Clark chuckled and gave Kara a big warm hug.

"Just for the record, I am older than you." – Kara laughed at her own comment.

"You would be older if you came here as it was planned but now I am your big cousin you silly." – Clark looked at the blonde girl feeling proud of what she has become.

"So… Lena Luthor? This is going to be so much fun." – Kara frowned at her cousins' comment and Clark continued to explain why this interview is going to be such fun.

"Let's say, Lena Luthor is not a big fan of me."

"What? She hates Superman?" – the girl frowned even more and she tried to picture the woman that Clark was going to describe.

"No, no. She is not fond of Clark Kent. I did several articles about her and let's say she wasn't very pleased about it."- Clark adjusted his glasses and looked at Kara.

"What did you write about that could be so bad?"

"I wrote about her brother Lex and how she is also taking part in her brother's evil plan about killing and destroying all alien life on Earth." – Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing. She simply enjoyed the ride on the bus in silence.

"This is our stop. Kara, lets go." – two of them rose from their seats and were now standing in front of a big building. It was all in glass. Kara was nervous but she hid it very well.

Next thing Clark and Kara were at the reception lobby and they got their visitor badges. Both of them were sent to the top floor. After exiting the elevator they were approached by a woman named Jess.

"Good morning Mr. Kent and Miss Danvers. Please take a seat, Miss Luthor will be with you very soon."

Kara was fascinated by the interior design of the company. Clark couldn't help but to chuckle at the blonde girl.

"Miss Luthor will see you now." – came the voice from the desk. Jess showed them the way as they entered Lena Luthors office.

There she was in all her glory, looking from her balcony. She was a dark haired woman dressed in pencil tight skirt and dark red blouse. Her hair was down. Kara was fascinated by the woman appearance that she forgot to introduce herself.

Kara's mind went even blanker when Lena looked at her with those deep green eyes.

"I didn't catch your name… Miss…" – Lena looked at the girl smirking a little bit.

"Ooo, Danvers. Kara Danvers." – she was nervous and adjusting her glasses for the fifth time was a clear sign to Clark to take the lead.

"Well, Miss Luthor. We…" – he was cut by Lena.

"Lena, please. We already know each other well. Don't we Mr. Kent?" – Clark chuckled but remained serious.

Lena took a seat in her chair so did Kara and Clark.

"So, what can I do for you? You certainly didn't come here to talk about my new company." – Kara was listening to every word the woman was saying.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

" _So, what can I do for you? You certainly didn't come here to talk about my new company."_

The words echoed in Kara's head as the dark haired propped herself and stared at Kara. The blonde was loss for words so Clark decided to jump in.

"We were wondering why you relocated your company. And what are you working on now?" – Lena sat deeper in her chair as she glanced between Kara and Clark.

"As you can imagine Mr. Kent, I decided to step away from the Luthor name and my brother Lex. That name only brought me shame and disgust. My brother's actions were heartbreaking, so I decided not to identify my company with a Luthor name." – Lena fiddled with her hands as she talked about her brother. He was the painful subject she wished to ignore but every time a reporter dared to ask about Lex.

"I imagine you want me to answer some of your own questions Miss Danvers?" – Lena smiled slightly at Kara who immediately blushed.

"No. I mean yes. Yes, I have questions for you but they are not related to your brother Lex. I really want to know something about your company." – Lena was mild shock; someone is actually interested in her work rather than her personal life.

"Fire away Miss Danvers." – Lena chuckled. Kara adjusted her glasses for what it seemed to be hundredth time.

"You have mentioned that you were working on a device that could help to identify all aliens living on Earth." Lena kept nodding with her head while Clark stiffed at the mention of the device. "Do you believe that this device is really necessary? It could ruin privacy for some aliens?" – Kara looked deeply at those green eyes.

"I have to admit that I also doubted at the idea of launching this device. But after a long time of thinking I decided that it can help government identify some of the bad aliens that are hiding here in National City. I just want safety for everyone." – Kara was listening very carefully but she was in doubt if the device could help as a safety measure.

Clark jumped right after Lena finished answering Kara's question. His anger was visible on his face. "I don't think you're doing a good thing. You're just like your brother, manipulative and crazy." – Lena was clenching her jaw, trying not to get furious. It would just prove that Clark is right. Kara was in mild shock, looking at Lena and Clark.

"Let's go. I think we got what we wanted." - Clark chuckled ironically as he sat up from his chair and went rapidly through the door, leaving confused Kara behind.

"I am so sorry Miss Luthor. I- I don't know what happened here." – Kara stammered as she picked up her bag and her notes.

Lena was silent but it looked that she was on verge of crying. "I should go now. I apologize once again. We won't bother you again." – Lena rose from her office chair and approached Kara.

"Don't worry Miss Danvers, unlike your colleague you acted like a professional." – Kara tried to give woman a small smile but looking at those sad green eyes made Kara feel sorry for the woman.

Kara took a step back and nodded at the woman. She was speechless and embarrassed at the same time. Clark blew up her job assignment and there was no way she could finish the interview. Blonde walked towards the door when she heard Lena calling her name.

"Miss Danvers!" – Lena exclaimed and Kara turned immediately.

"Yes Miss Luthor?" – Kara shyly asked getting closer to the dark haired woman.

"I believe you still have to finish your interview. Would you like to drop by my office later tonight?" – Lena asked as she crossed her arms giving Kara a small smile.

"That would be. Yes! That would be great." – Kara smiled widely at the woman almost wishing to hug her.

"I'll see you around 7 PM?" – Lena raised her eyebrow expecting an answer from the girl.

"I'll see you then. It's a date. I mean it's not a date-date more like a business date – well business appointment. I- I will stop talking now." – Kara blushed furiously at her poor choice of words. Lena couldn't contain her laughter as she observed nervous Kara.

"It is a not date-date then. I will be seeing you later then." – Kara smiled at the woman as she walked to the door.

"Thank you for waiting for me, Clark! You completely embarrassed me in front of Lena Luthor. This was my job at stake and just so you know she gave me a chance to finish our interview which you by the way ruined by insulting the CEO of L- Corp. I don't even want to talk to you right now, you weren't behaving like a reporter, and you let your feelings to interfere with your job. That's not the way we do things around here." – Kara was standing in front of the company leaving Clark a furious voice message.

She headed to the DEO to meet with Alex and tell her about the incident. She was too angry to fly so she decided to clear her head and take a walk. She was impressed by Lena's calmness and how she reacted to Clarks insults.

Kara walked in giving her sister a kiss to the cheek. She was tired and decided to collapse at the nearby chair. She gave a long sigh before telling Alex about the interview.

"He blew it! I am so mad at him. I knew that this would happen, why I even agreed to go with him in the first place." – She started waving with her hands not even looking at Alex.

"And he yelled at her! Can you imagine that? He acted like a dumbass. I don't want to talk to him." – Kara crossed her arms and closed her eyes to take a deep breath.

Alex watched her little sister the entire time. She's never seen Kara this furious, yes once when Winn ate her last slice of pizza.

"So what happens now? Did you even get to do the whole interview?" –Kara lifted her head and looked at her sister.

"No! Clark left the interview and me hanging there like a fool. Thankfully Miss Luthor gave me a chance to meet her later tonight to continue our interview." – Alex's eyes widened as she was listening to Kara.

"Kara you need to talk to Clark." – She said as Kara interjected "No, I don't he should be talking to me right now. He really hurt me and Lena." – Alex furrowed her brow at Kara's comment.

"Lena? What about Lena?"

"He also insulted her and mentioned Lex Luthor and how crazy he was. Clark lost his mind and I am not talking to him until he calls first and apologizes." – Alex approached her sister as she gave her a tight hug.

Kara melted at her sister's touch as Alex soothed her with her hands.

"I'll need to take a shower so I am going to my place before meeting Miss Luthor."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As Kara was stepping out of her shower she heard her phone ringing. The blonde took the nearby towel as she approached the sink were the buzzing sound was coming. It was Clark, the blonde just sarcastically chuckled and wondered if she should answer his call. Kara tried to ignore him but she never left thing like that, even when she was little. She thought that communication is the best way to sort things out. Kara reached for her phone and answered it with a cold note in her voice.

"Hello." – her voice echoed as Clark swallowed lump in her voice.

"Kara…" – Clarks voice broke and he was practically speechless.

Silence. There was no sound but maybe heavy breathing coming from Clark.

"I am so sorry Kara. I really am. I acted like a jerk and there is no excuse my behavior." – Clark was cut off before he had a chance to continue.

"I never imagined you would go like a wild animal at someone who certainly has nothing done wrong or at least you had to have some evidence of that person doing certain things. I was so disappointed in you and you judged Lena Luthor based on her brothers actions. I know you are skeptical and all but that was utterly degrading from you." – Kara spoke like a rocket and left Clark no room to interfere.

"Kara I know that I got a little mad but…" – he was cut off by furious Kara.

"A little mad? Really? If you are so judgmental of people than why do you even bother to hang out with me and Winn for example. You know about Winn's father and what he did to other people. Do you think that Winn is capable of doing something like that?"

"No, no, no. You know I respect Winn and he is my friend and you are my family Kara. I love you very much."- Kara scoffed at his word.

"Well you have a quite wonderful way of showing it. Everything revolves around your ego and pride. I refuse to see what is in front of you."- Kara was spinning around in her bathroom all frustrated at her cousin.

"I get it know. I really do. I was blinded by the things her brother did that I immediately jumped to conclusion that she is just like her brother. And I would never judge you or Winn, you are my friends and most of all my family." - Kara calmed down at the word family. It seemed like Clark was getting the whole picture.

"I… I am happy to hear that from you. Clark, you really did hurt her feeling even though she didn't show it."- Clark sighed after Kara's words and decided that is a good thing to apologize to Lena Luthor.

"Don't worry Kara. I just got angry at the mention of the device and things went south. I want to apologize to Lena Luthor personally. That is no way how a reporter and a gentleman should behave." – Kara laughed and she told her cousin she was glad that he finally realized his mistake.

"Well, if you pick me up you might have a chance to apologize to her." – Kara smiled waiting for her cousin's answer.

"Pick you up? What do you mean?" – the man was confused and Kara explained to him that she had another interview with Lena in about 45 minutes.

They were standing in front of the L- Corp and Clark was visibly nervous. Kara decided that is better for Clark to come in first. She was going to wait outside.

There was a knock on the door and Lena lifted her head from her papers. She was expecting Kara but found Clark standing at her door. She slowly rose from her chair with shock plastered on her face. Lena was curious about this unexpected visit.

" , how can I help you?" – she smiled at the reporter leaning at the edge of her desk.

"Miss Luthor I came here to apologize to you. I… Well, my actions were completely inappropriate this morning and…" – Lena stopped Clark by lifting up her hand.

"I understand , I just never imagined that you would be apologizing to me. What made you do it if I may ask?" – Lena crossed her arms as she stared at Clark with her bright green eyes.

"Kara. Kara Danvers." – Lena widened her eyes at the mention of the girl.

"Umm, well I am at loss for words." – Lena turned around and went to take her flash drive which contained several upcoming projects that Lena has been working on. She handed the flash drive to Clark.

"Maybe you can use this for your article about me and the company, it contains all the information we have been working on." – Clark smiled at the dark haired woman as he tried to say goodbye.

" , I accept your apology and in the future don't do that anymore." – the woman smiled as she sat in her chair

"It won't happen again. I promise." – he smiled and waved at the woman.

Once Clark left Lena's office he was faced with her dorky cousin. She was eagerly expecting to see how their conversation went.

"She is something you know." –Clark smiled as the blue eyes got brighter than they were before.

"Lena accepted my apology and she even said that she wants to work with me in the future."

"Oh my God! That is amazing Clark. Congratulations!"

"She is probably expecting you now. Good luck, little cousin." – he pulled her into tight hug and he gave Kara a quick kiss on the forehead.

Another knock at the door and it distracted Lena from her work. She thought it had to be Kara this time. A skinny figure appeared in front of her holding notepads pressed to her chest. The girl was visibly nervous but at the same time had a smile plastered on her face.

"Miss Luthor?" –Lena smiled widely at the girl.

"Please, call me Lena Miss Danvers." – the woman motioned Kara to sit.

"Since we are addressing each other with names, please its Kara." – girl smiled at the woman. It was almost 7:30PM and the dark haired woman looked perfect, her hair and make-up were on point even though the woman has been working all day.

"Kara if I may say… Thank you for the earlier thing." –Kara frowned at the woman's comment.

"I mean for stepping up for me regarding Clark Kent and the incident that happened this morning." – Kara opened her mouth and quickly adjusted her glasses before she decided to speak.

"It was not… I had nothing to do with Clark. You know…" –the girl mumbled and blushed a little bit.

"No one ever stood up for me like that, you know. I was always a lone wolf and did thing all by myself. But hearing someone actually apologizing to me; instead the other way around mostly because my brother, made me feel important." – Lena fidgeted with her pen in her hands avoiding to look at Kara.

"I believe in my work and my company. I decided to get away from the Luthor company and make my own name. I wanted the L-Corp to become the force for good and I just need people to believe in that." – she looked at Kara who was taking notes and listening carefully to every word Lena said.

They talked and talked about the incoming projects and future of the L-Corp. Eventually the lost track of time and the clock was showing 22:45PM. Kara yawned and Lena realized what time it was.

"Look at the time. I am so sorry Kara if I made you stay longer than you intended." –Lena apologized looking at the tired blue eyes.

"I am tired but I had such a great time talking to you Miss Luthor." – Kara smiled widely as Lena accompanied her to the door.

"Lena. It is Lena. And I hope this isn't the last time we speak?" – Lena looked at Kara curiously.

"I hope not. We will be in touch, Lena."

They said their goodbyes and once Kara left the building she decide to flew to her apartment. She needed to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Lena Luthor had one of the best interviews of her life, well this was the only one she enjoyed giving answers to. The reason was a particular young blonde who intrigued Lena very much.

Not only they did the interview, they managed to get off the topic (L-Corp and its projects) but they talked about sorts of stuff people who are friends would normally do. This was different for Lena, she never had a friend. She doesn't know what the meaning of it is but somehow she wanted to be friends with Kara Danvers. The dark haired woman had no idea how to even begin friendship with Kara. She had no phone number or e-mail address but she knew the blonde girl worked for the CatCo magazine.

Another night passed as she entered her apartment and founded nothing but the emptiness and silence. Lena closed the front door and put her keys in the bowl on the nearby table. Her apartment was very modern and it consisted out of grey and silver tones. She had no personal photos of her and family. Lena wasn't in good terms with her mother, they despised each other. Her mother Lillian Luthor always adored Lex more; after all he was her biological son. When Lex lost his way and began his fight against Superman Lillian joined her son in this battle against aliens right after he was killed by Superman himself. Lena knew her mother was bitter and angry but what she didn't know was that she is secretly behind this criminal group called Cadmus. Lena was never happy as a child and she suffered most of her childhood being an outcast in her own family was tough.

She walked to her living room and turned on her TV, at least the silence would be gone once the sound fills the room. Then she proceeded to her bathroom as she undressed herself and stepped into the shower. Her shower was long; she needed to relax between what happened she deserved to enjoy the hot water pouring down at her back. Carefully she stepped out of the shower and dried herself with towel. Walking to her room with towel around her body she pulled her silk pajamas from her night stand.

Lena was now sitting in front of the TV, switching back and forth. Nothing was interesting so she decided to turn it off and go straight to bed. She was lying on her back staring at the ceiling.

The CEO tossed and turned but eventually she managed to fell asleep.

"Miss Grant!" – Kara exclaimed as she entered her office.

"What? What is it Kiera? Can't you see I am on the phone with my mother? I am going to hang up she's been ignoring me for the last 10 minutes." – The blonde hung up and looked at Kara demanding an immediate response for the interruption.

"I did it Miss Grant. I got the interview with Lena Luthor; I left the copy on your desk before we run it." – Girl was so happy that her happiness annoyed Cat Grant. The woman put her reading glasses as she went through the paper.

Kara was impatient and by looking at her boss she didn't know if she was going to run it.

"Okay. It is good Kiera. You did great job. I want it on page 6. Discuss with James about the photos he will use. I trust in his choice. Now leave me alone I have a terrible migraine."

Kara bounced off happily and went straight to James where they discussed about the article.

"So, Kara how was Miss CEO? Is she scary as her brother or even worse?" – James chuckled as he sorted some images around the table.

"No, she is very sweet person. I think that she really wants to do well for her company and people that work for her." – Kara smiled at her friend thinking how she was never going to see Lena again. Well she had no good reason or excuse to come and see her.

She hoped that maybe they'll meet one day accidentally so that they can talk. But nothing seemed to be in her favor.

"Yo, Kara the article is ready so first thing tomorrow morning we will have your first story published." – James high fived Kara as she took too much force and nearly broke James's hand.

"Ouch! I told you to work on your strength Kara." – Kara made an apologetic face as she stepped forward to hug James.

"I am sorry James. It is just… that I am so excited and proud of myself. Uuu, and tomorrow we are having drinks after work. Alex, Maggie, Winn and Mon-el will be there." – She rushed out of the office after James's approving nod.

Those blue eyes were smiling at her first interview. She was holding the magazine in her own hands, still in mild shock that she actually wrote the article. And yet there was picture of Lena; blonde took a deep breath as she looked at the dark haired woman. Her smile was mesmerizing and Kara somehow wished she could talk to the woman.

"Okay, you really need to answer when people call your name Kara." – Winn said as he took the blonde by her shoulders and shook her.

Kara spun around in her chair as she clenched the magazine. Winn just smirked at her, he knew Kara's mind was elsewhere.

"Daydream girl, if you were here on Earth you would notice that there is a certain lady in the building." – he shielded his mouth as he whispered to Kara.

Kara frowned as she looked up and saw Lena Luthor at the reception desk talking to Susie. Kara's heart rate increased and she remembered she could use her super hearing.

" _Excuse me could you maybe tell me where can I find Kara Danvers? I need to talk to her." – Lena smiled at the woman._

" _Just go through that door and her work station is right next to Miss Grants office. You cant miss it." – Lena politely smiled and thanked the woman._

"What? Oh my God! No, no, no!" – Kara panicked as she looked where to hide.

"Hey, silly head! What's wrong? I… Okay, now I get, you are hiding from Miss CEO."- Winn pointed Kara to hide under her desk.

"Please hide me, what am I going to tell her?" – Winn pushed her under the desk and blocked the way with his chair.

Lena was looking around, her eyes searching for Kara. She found her desk but it was empty. The woman cleared her throat just to get Winn's attention. The nerdy looking boy turned around and looked at the woman.

"Hello there! I was looking for Kara Danvers, do you know where I can find her?" – Winn tried to come up with something and he couldn't say a thing. Kara was now under the table and pinched Winn by his leg.

"Aaa! She, she. Well Kara is not here"

"I am aware of that. Can you tell me where she is?" – Lena was amused by Winn.

Kara pinched him one more time. Winn almost jumped from his chair. He was in pain so his voice was high pitched.

"Donauts! She went to buy some donauts." – he exclaimed forming red color in his face.

Lena frowned at the boy and looked at him skeptically.

"Are you okay?" – Lena looked at Winn with concern in her face.

"Good. I am all good. Nothing to worry about." – He nervously smiled.

"Can I leave my phone number for her? And can you tell her she calls me?" – she handed Winn her visit card with her private number.

"I believe I can trust you…" – she looked at him smiling.

"Winn Schott, at your service." – he took her card and smiled at the woman.

"It was nice meeting you, Winn. Goodbye." – she headed towards the elevator and Winn exhaled moving with his chair so Kara can come out.

"Thank you, thank you Winn. I owe you big time." – Kara was now up as she adjusted her glasses. Winn looked at her friend- she was all confused and nervous.

"You are going to tell me why you were hiding from Lena Luthor."- Winn crossed his arms and leaned deeper in his chair.

"I don't know. I just got scared, she is so powerful and I… I am… - Winn cut her off "You are Supergirl, don't you ever forget that. And why would you be intimidated by a Luthor?"

Kara was about to answer when Winn cut her off "You don't need to say anything, here is her card and call her. Maybe she wants to talk to you about the article."

Blonde girl chuckled and looked at the number that was written. _"It is her private number, she could've easily give her office number."_ Kara smiled as she saved the woman number in her phone.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It has been a day since Lena Luthor visited Kara's work place and the quirky girl still hasn't called or texted the dark haired CEO. She couldn't come up with the appropriate greeting or would it be rude just to text her or call the woman. Kara was somehow nervous so she decided to have lunch with Alex at the DEO. This day was pretty much quiet so Supergirl didn't have to intervene.

"Are we ready to go?" – said a red head woman behind Kara. The girl turned around and gave her sister a big smile.

"Yep! I can't wait for our lunch, too bad Maggie has to work." – Kara stated as she grabbed her sisters arm and proceeded to the elevator.

"She had to cancel last minute, a case came up but she sends her greetings. Oh, and if she asks you I had salad instead of steak which I am by the way having." – they both laughed together. Maggie is trying to convince Alex to eat healthier but Alex Danvers has limits.

"Alex, the other day at the office Lena Luthor came by." – Alex widened her eyes as she looked at frowned Kara.

"What was she doing at your work place? What does she want?" – Kara was avoiding to look at Alex because her sister was slowly becoming to behave like an agent.

"I don't know, Alex. Maybe it has something to do about the article I wrote. What if she didn't like it or... What does a successful business woman like Lena Luthor want to talk with me?" – Alex only gave her a blank look.

"We can talk about it at lunch. What do you say? Now what will you be eating, I know what I won't be eating." – Kara chuckled as the walked to the nearby restaurant.

"I am full, I can't even move." – Kara said as she sank deeper in her chair looking at Alex who was mocking at her.

"That's what you get when you overeat." – Alex laughed loudly as Kara's face was almost red from eating too much food.

"Regarding that thing you mentioned earlier. I think you should call Lena and see what she needed from you." – Kara leaned forward and adjusted her glasses.

"What am I going to say? It literary took me a day to call her." – Kara sighed as she put her hand under her chin expecting an answer from her sister.

"Tell her that you were busy and couldn't get in touch any sooner." – Alex stated as she took her wallet to leave for their meal.

"I will call her later. Now I have to head back to CatCo. Next time it is my treat." – Kara stood up and picked up her bag. She kissed her sister on the cheek and they left each one in their direction.

Kara was now pacing in her living room still anxious to dial Lena Luthor's number. There was something about the woman which made Kara feel all nervous, the blonde girl was always confident but Lena's presence made her act differently. Finally she decided to pick up her phone and dial the woman. Kara pressed the dial button and she was now listening to the sound of dialing.

"Please don't pick up, please don't pic.." – she was whispering to herself until a voice from the other side came.

"Hello."

"Miss Luthor." – Kara said finally taking a seat on her couch.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"It is… Kara. Kara Danvers." – Kara shut her eyes expecting Lena to respond. Kara couldn't see how Lena had a big plastered smile on her face. She was happy to hear from Kara.

"I thought we agreed to drop the Miss." – Lena chuckled, so did Kara. Finally the blonde girl relaxed and took a deep breath before responding.

"I was planning to call you earlier but I had a lot of work to do. And when I did have time it was already late so I…" – Kara was blabbing and then she was cut by Lena.

"No worries, Kara. I am glad that you did call. I wanted to talk to you about the article. I am very pleased how you described my company and its plans of doing business." – Lena was also nervous and deep down she was glad that Kara couldn't see her right now. Her usual CEO attitude was gone and the woman was fidgeting with the edge of her shirt.

"You don't need to thank me, Lena. I was just doing my job and I am glad you liked the article." – Lena bit her lower lip; still she wasn't sure how to continue the conversation with the blonde girl.

"I am having a fund raiser thing for the children hospital. I… I was wondering if you would come not as a reporter but as my… As a special guest." – Lena was now flustered and she could feel her face burning, especially in the cheeks.

"Yes. Yes, you can count on me."

"I will text you the details. The date is still unknown but it will be in a week or so." – Suddenly Kara was hit by the thought that she has never been to a formal party and had no idea how to dress for the occasion.

"Lena?" – Kara barely called her name so woman couldn't hear her.

"Yes,Kara? Is something wrong?"- Kara pulled the strain of her hair behind her ear as she prepared to respond.

"Umm. Actually, I have never been to that kind of event. I don't what should I wear." – Lena chuckled slightly at the girl.

"A dress should be more appropriate. It doesn't have to be a long dress it is not a ball after all." – Kara laughed sincerely and Lena felt her heart skip at the sound.

Why is this girl making her nervous? Lena feels like she has somehow of connection with her but she can't quite describe it. She knows they just met but no one made that kind of an impression.

"I won't be taking your time Kara. I still have some papers to go through and I am afraid it is going to be a long night. I look forward hearing from you."

"We will be in touch, Lena. Talk to you soon." – they said their goodbyes and both of them exhaled as they dropped their phones by their side.

"She invited me? I can't believe it." – Kara smiled as she lay down on her bed watching at the ceiling.


	6. Chapter 6

HAPTER 6

Past few days were very hectic for Supergirl. She saved entire building that was on fire, stopped few bank robberies and protected a school bus from getting crushed by big iron construction fence. Kara was tired but that was the burden of being a hero, she very much enjoyed helping people and protecting National City from any kind of danger. The blonde girl also had to be present at CatCo so slacking at her "real" job wasn't an option. Everything was going fine but there was something that kept Kara's spirit down; it was a certain dark haired CEO. Kara knew that she would see Lena at the L-Corp event but it seemed so far.

"Alex! Is there anything else to do before I head to CatCo?" – Kara strode in DEO and put her arm around her sisters back.

"No, everything is pretty much quiet. No job for Supergirl." – Alex chuckled and gave her little sister sincere smile.

Kara was about to go before Alex grabbed her arm.

"Before you go, Mon-El asked me if you will come to our place for drinks?" – Kara rolled her eyes and she groaned loudly.

"He really doesn't know when to quit. I told him like a million times that I don't see him like that. Mon-El needs another talk and I hope it would be the last time I will be explaining him why I am not interested. – Kara crossed her arms and stared at the floor before she turned to leave.

It was pretty much a tough day at L-Corp but it was nothing Lena couldn't handle. She was very capable young woman who was pretty much invested in her work. Green eyed woman was invested in the usual paperwork and in organization of the fund raising event which will be held at the L-Corp. Lena rubbed her eyes as she read the last document which Jess her secretary left at her table. Once she was done signing the papers she called Jess to her office.

"You needed me Miss Luthor?" – Jess stood in front of visibly very tired and sleepy woman.

"This Saturday is going to be the event and I want the entire guests on the list, I want their names and confirmed RSVP." – Jess was writing in her notepad as her boss proceeded with the instructions.

"Also I would like maximum security at the every entrance of the company, we can't risk anything." – Jess looked up from her notepad and stared at her boss.

"Do we really need that much of security?" – Jess asked Lena with confusion written on her face.

"It looks like we do, Jess. I have received a disturbing call from an unknown number telling me to be prepared for a disaster at the event. I don't want to consider this as a prank call, so I want to keep my guests safe no matter what." – Lena avoided looking at Jess so she just gazed at her documents.

"Don't worry Miss Luthor; I will take care of everything. Soon as I am finished I will send the invitations. Do you need anything else?" – Jess asked Lena with slight smile.

"That would be all Jess." – Lena finally looked at her secretary and gave her a forced smile. She was worried. Lena received many threats but they were more related to her brother. This one was different and she really had a bad feeling about it.

Just as Jess reached the door Lena called her name. "Jess. One more thing." – the woman turned around with her hand holding the door.

"When the invitations are done bring me one so I can personally give it to one person." – Jess nodded and left closing the door behind her.

Saturday was getting close and Kara still hasn't found the right dress for the event. She spent her day off in search for the right dress. Hopelessly she came to her apartment after a long day of entering various shops. Kara was so tired and she needed to relax; the blonde girl took ice cream container from the fridge and a big spoon proceeding to her living room.

As she was about to put ice cream in her mouth her phone rang.

"What do you want?" – She asked with slight irritation in her voice.

"Hello to you too, grumpy." – Alex said from the other side of the phone.

"I am sorry, Alex. I have been in pursuit of searching the right dress for Lena's event."

"When is the event exactly?"

"I don't know, she hasn't told me yet." – Kara stuffed chocolate in her mouth.

"You don't have to buy a dress, I have a blue one. It will be perfect for you. I never wore it and it is not even my size." – Karas eyes were filled with happiness.

"What!? Really?" – kara was overly excited about it. Her nightmare was over.

"I will bring it with me to the DEO. Stop by tomorrow and yes I accept your treat at the bar tomorrow." – Kara and Alex laughed together. They were really good sisters to each other even they are not blood related.

It was Thursday and Lena decided to stop by to CatCo. She was very keen to hand the invitation to Kara personally. Lena really wanted to see the blonde girl and the idea of having fun at the party with her made her happy. She slowly approached Kara's desk as the girl was writing something on her computer. Kara was completely oblivious that Lena Luthor was standing in front of her.

Lena coughed few times so Kara could snap out of her working process. Kara finally looked up to see smiling CEO looking at her dearly with those green eyes.

"Lena! Wha- What are you doing here?" – Kara rose up from her seat to greet woman. She was insecure if she should hug her; after few seconds she decided to give Lena a warm hug. The dark haired CEO was surprised with the action but still softened at Kara's touch.

"I came to hand you in your invitation for the event." – Kara smiled at Lena as she was handed the envelope.

"Do you go around handing invitations in person?" – Lena flustered at Kara's assumption. Kara must be really special to be receiving her invitation by Lena Luthor.

"No, no. I mean, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." – Lena tried to hide her blush but she was failing.

"I can't even describe you what happened with the whole dress thing." – Kara laughed as she opened the envelope.

"It is this Saturday at 8 PM. Thank God I found the dress in time." – Lena chuckled at the quirky girl biting her lower lip.

"I will have my driver pick you up if that is okay with you." – Kara was speechless, she never received that much of attention in her life.

"You don't have to, Lena. I will manage myself."

"I won't take no for an answer." – Lena smirked at girl as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, fine. I will go with your driver." – Kara gave up after Lena staring at her.

"Are you busy? Would you like to have lunch together?" – Kara blurted out and her cheeks were slightly pink.

"I am free. No more meeting for today. I have a perfect place in mind."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

She couldn't remember the last time she even had fun. That word wasn't in Lena Luthor's vocabulary. This lunch she was having with Kara made her realize on how much she is missing; Lena always buried herself in work and new projects. Now she was sitting at the restaurant with the cutest and happiest girl, Kara was making her laugh and Lena didn't notice that she was smiling the entire time. Smiling was something long forgotten, ever since her brother Lex died and she was left with the grieving mother who only showed cruelty towards Lena. Kara was now telling Lena about her childhood with Alex and how they grew up together even though they aren't sisters. Lena propped her chin up and leaned forward, she was really interested in what was Kara saying.

"…and that is how Alex lost at go karting." – Lena laughed at the blonde girl looking at her baby blue eyes.

"You two are very competitive, but in a fun way." – Lena rapidly added before continuing.

"You know… Lex and I had wonderful relationship. Everything was fine until I was shipped to boarding school. I noticed he was slipping away from me, first three months he was sending letters to me and I would send them back. Shortly after he stopped writing and my mother wouldn't tell me what was happening at home." – Lena's eyes filled with tears and there was no way she could hide it from Kara. Lena looked up to prevent herself from crying; and that is when Kara reached for Lena's hand. Strong electricity hit Lena; she was not used to affection.

"I tried to help him and… You know the rest, how it went down." – There was one tear falling down Lena's cheek and she wiped it with her free hand.

"You believe you could have saved him? Don't torture yourself. It is not your fault things went down." – Kara looked at her with sad eyes squeezing Lena's hand.

"I always beat myself because of it. There is always "what if" and I can't help it." – Lena now gathered her posture and smiled so she could somehow change the subject.

They were staring at each other's eyes and the silence became uncomfortable so they slowly withdrew their hands. Kara was now nervous and she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

It was Kara's phone that broke the awkward silence and the blonde girly quickly grabbed her bag and searched for it. It was Winn, he needed Kara ASAP at CatCo.

"I will be right there; I am just around the block. See you soon." – Kara hung up and looked at Lena apologetically.

"I need to go. It is work." – she stated still staring at Lena who was slightly smiling.

"Don't worry, Kara. I had great time with you." – they both rose from the table and called the waiter to pay for their lunch.

"No, no, no. It is my treat. I invited you and I should be paying." – Kara insisted and tried to put this serious face and she was terrible at it. Lena laughed hard at how adorable Kara was. She eventually let Kara pay for their lunch giving the girl a big smile.

"Okay, okay. Well next time I am paying and Kara Danvers you will keep your wallet away. Understood?" – Kara was shocked to hear that there will be next time.

"Aye, aye captain." – she mimicked the salute and proceeded to the exit with Lena.

Kara wasn't sure if they should hug or not so they stood on the pavement for a period of time. Lena had a strong grip on her bag and looked down at her feet.

"I better be going." – she smiled nervously at Lena.

"Thank you for your company, Kara. I had a really good time. We should do it again?"

"I did too. You have my number so whenever you want hang out call me or text me." – Kara smiled and she felt her stomach was working like crazy.

"I will see you then at Saturday. Bye, Kara." – they were too afraid to make the move and they just waved at each other and went their way.

While Kara was at work she got call from Alex that they'll be having game night instead of going to their favorite bar. The gang likes to play Pictionary and monopoly. Everyone is there: James, Alex, Lucy, Winn, Maggie and Mon El. The game is about to be held at Alex's apartment. James was in charge of beer and scotch for Maggie, Winn bought pizzas and Maggie brought ice cream and snacks. The gang was already there and Kara walked into apartment all tired.

"KARA!" – they all said her name at the same time.

"Hey guys. I am hungry, is there any pizza left." – she asked opening the boxes at the kitchen counter.

"There is half of pizza just for you Kar. I guarded it with my life, from Winn." – said James smirking at Winn.

"That's not true. I am not a pig. No offence Kara." – all of them laughed at Winn and proceeded with game. They were playing monopoly and James was almost bankrupt just as Maggie and Mon El. Lucy, Alex and Winn were battling for the victory.

Mon El took the opportunity to join Kara at the couch. She was sitting and eating pizza like it was her first time.

"Your sister told me you were going to Lena Luthor gala thing. Can I come too?" – Kara almost choked at the question. She waited until she swallowed.

"No. Not in a million years I am taking you to the gala." – she shook her head vigorously not looking at Mon El.

"Please. I promise I won't bother you or anything; I just want to learn how people socialize here on Earth. Parties on Daxamite are a little violent." – he chuckled and his smile vanished when he looked at serious Kara.

"Mon El, stop asking. It is not going to happen. Ever." – she said stating firmly as he groaned in protest.

"Hey, Kara! Give Mon El a break. Just take him with you. He is going to behave and it is for one night." – James added from the kitchen table.

Kara rolled her eyes. If it was possible to roll the more, she would. Everyone was now cheering for Mon El and Kara was now forced to bring Mon El to the party.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Mon El is really good friend to Kara but sometimes his stubbornness and pride were annoying for the Girl of Steel. Even if she could see him in a way that is more than friends she couldn't handle his personality. It seemed he escaped from Daxamite too late. After all he was a prince, an only child, royalty treated with respect which was more made of fear. But now Mon El was here on Earth with his new family; he changed his old habits but still has a lot to learn about the new lifestyle. Here he was another alien/human, his title as a prince wasn't worth here. Kara thought him how to behave and improve his social skills. They are great friends but he is hopelessly in love with Kara, he knows she doesn't see him that way but he can't help it.

It was Saturday and James went shopping with Mon El. They needed to buy a tuxedo for the gala. Kara was already dressed in her sisters blue dress. She looked very beautiful, her baby blue eyes popped when she put eyeliner. She tied her hair in high pony tail and put on her black heels. Kara was now waiting for Mon El to come by her apartment. The blonde girl was glad that her friend was coming, after all Lena will probably be spending time with other guests. So this was a win-win situation, Kara not standing alone and waiting for someone to talk to her and Mon El going with Kara.

There was a knock at the door and Kara used her X-ray vision to see who it was. She was always cautious, making sure no intruders are standing at her doorway. She smiled when she saw Mon El with bouquet of flowers; she opened the door and greeted her friend with a warm hug.

"Come in." – she said as Mon El gave her flowers and stepped in.

"And how do I look?" – He spread his arms and turned around so Kara could examine him better.

"Usually, you tell a girl she is beautiful before expecting someone to compliment you first." – Kara chuckled as she put her glasses on.

"I had no idea that males have to compliment females here on Earth." – he said smiling and still looking at his new tuxedo.

"Now you live here, so you better learn how to do things right." – Kara teased him as she put her purse on the kitchen table.

"Kara, you really look stunning. You are beautiful but tonight you are beautifuly. Wait. Is that even a word?" – they both shared a sincere laugh and Kara thanked him.

"Aren't we going to be late? Shouldn't we be going?" – Mon El said as he sat on a high bar stool right next to Kara.

"Oh, no, no. Lena's driver is picking us up." – Mon El made a dumb face not believing they are having a special treatment by Lena Luthor.

"Wow. How many guests are being driven by her personal drivers? Where could she get that number of cars." – Kara was now being shy and she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

"I don't …" – her phone rang and it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" – Kara said.

"Good evening Miss Danvers. My name is Victor and I am here to drive you to Miss Luthor's gala." – a firm but friendly voice greeted Kara.

"Yes. We are ready so when can you pick us up?"

"I am already in front of the building Miss Danvers. We are taking off as soon as you're ready."

"Thank you Victor, we are coming down in a minute." – Kara hung up and picked her little purse to put her phone in.

"Shall we go?" – Mon El said as he offered Kara his arm and she gladly grabbed it as they went out.

They were greeted by the man named Victor and the ride was pretty much interesting especially for Mon El. He had like billion questions to ask the driver and Kara was kicking him with her elbow just to shut him up.

Right now they were standing in front of L-Corp, all the lights were visible from the inside, Kara could hear music and laughter from the inside and she wasn't using her super hearing. Mon El stood beside her as they walked towards the entrance. They were photographed by the paparazzi and all those flashes made Kara dizzy. Both of them were greeted by two security guards asking for their names. Security let them in and the room was filled with hundreds of people. Kara took Mon Els hand in case they get separated in the crowd.

Kara's eyes were moving left and right searching for particular dark haired woman. She wasn't in the room and Kara felt empty. Lena wasn't there and she was looking forward on seeing her. She will come, after all it is her party and she is the host.

Kara was still holding hands with Mon El and he pulled her towards the buffet table.

"I feel hungry. Aren't you hungry? I think we should eat something." – as he was babbling about the food a cold hand touched Kara's shoulder and girl turned around startled. It was Lena, looking at Kara with those green eyes and devilish smile. Kara was trying to say something but nothing was coming out of her.

"I am glad you made it Kara. Ugh, you wouldn't believe how much I have to talk and talk until someone writes a check for the hospital." – Lena smiled as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Lena, this is Mike and Mike this is Lena Luthor." – Kara squeezed Mon Els hand and he put away his champagne on the table.

"It is nice to meet you Lena." – he offered his hand and as Lena was reaching to shake Mon Els hand she noticed that Kara was holding his hand. Lena proceeded with the shake but she felt like her heart was breaking. Why was she feeling like that, she barely knew the girl and seeing Kara with her boyfriend made Lena feel so small and vulnerable.

"Likewise." – she stated with serious tone and showing a small fake smile.

Kara noticed the sudden change of Lena but couldn't tell what was wrong.

"Lena, everything looks amazing. The music, food everything looks good." – Kara added smiling at the woman.

"Kara, excuse me but I have to attend other guests. I am sure you're boyfriend here will keep you entertained." – before Kara could say anything Lena turned around and vanished into the crowd. Kara could sense something was off with Lena.

"Kara, this… food is… to die for." – Mon El mumbled with his mouth full with food. Kara could only roll her eyes.

At the other end of the room was Lena Luthor, working her magic on some of the realtors. She was trying to get them to donate but her mind was thinking of a certain blonde girl and how she came here with her boyfriend.

The whole situation was overwhelming for her and she decided to go to her office to get some peace and quiet. As she entered her office, two men who were already inside closed the door. Lena turned around and was met with two guns pointed at her face. She went pale and her heart started beating as if her chest was going to explode. Lena panicked and tried to run to her desk and reach the telephone.

"Not so fast, Luthor!" – gun clicked and she froze turning around with her hands in the air.

"What do you want?" – she said sarcastically and smirked at them.

"My men are downstairs with your guests. We want the money, jewelry and also the micro biotic weapon you've been working on." – the man said as he snatched Lena's diamond necklace and pushed her on the ground.

"Who sent you?" – Lena yelled angrily hoping that someone could hear her.

"That's none of your business lady. Hand us the device or your guests get blown up. It is your choice." – he laughed mockingly at Lena as the other accomplice picked her up from the ground.

"This is literary the best party ever!" – Mon El exclaimed swallowing another quiche.

"Isn't it weird that Lena is not here with her guests. I haven't seen her in a while."- Kara was now visibly worried and Mon El realized something was wrong.

"Kara, relax. Maybe she had some business to attend and she will be back pronto." – he smiled at Kara just to keep her calm.

"You're right. I am exaggerating; we should enjoy and have fun."

"Why don't we dance Miss Danvers?" – Mon El offered Kara his hand and she gladly took it. They smiled as the walked to the dance floor.

They danced to at least two songs until two men with masks and guns walked in holding Lena Luthor. They fired one shot in the air and everyone started screaming. Music stopped and everyone fell to the ground. Kara located Lena and she looked like she was on verge of crying. They looked at each other and Lena mimicked Kara to run.

"Listen up everybody! You will now give all your jewelry, money and watches or someone dies tonight." – Everybody was taking off their valuables and giving them to the invaders.

Lena lost Kara out of her sight and the woman was more panicked than ever. She saw Mike among the guest but there was no sign of Kara.

"Can I see your invitations boys?"- a flying figure was spotted above the guests and everyone was now cheering "Supergirl".

"Here is mine!" – One of the men approached and started fire at Supergirl. The bullets were crashing down not harming the girl of steel.

"When will you learn, bullets don't affect me?" – she said as her anger built up and she flew towards the man and crushing his gun with her bare hands. He tried to punch her only to get his whole hand broken. She smirked at him before knocking him down with a single strike.

Lena watched all of this in awe; she knew everything was going to be fine and that Supergirl was here to save them. The man who was holding Lena dragged her away from the commotion.

As Kara was beating up the rest of them she quickly told Mon El to help the guests escape. He nodded and quickly directed them to the nearest exit.

Now Kara had to find Lena and the last member of the group. She used her X-ray vision and located them going to the rooftop.

"Stop right there!" – Supergirl exclaimed as she stood firmly on the ground gripping her hands into fists.

"Back off or she gets bullet to her head! I mean it!" – he was now panicking and had no escape plan.

"Supergirl, please help me!" – Lena pleaded as she was crying. It broke Kara's heart seeing her friend like that.

Kara felt her anger building up and her eyes began shifting in white light, she hit the gun with her laser vision and the masked man got burned and the gun melted. Lena was now out of his grip and ran towards Supergirl.

"You are safe now Miss Luthor." – Lena was now hugging the girl of steel and Kara could feel the uprising heat.

The DEO barged in and ceased the guy on the roof.

"Supergirl, we handcuffed all of them and we found bombs on the first floor but we easily disabled them. – one of the agent said to the Supergirl.

Suddenly Lena backed from Supergirl and her embrace with visible shock written on her pale face.

"My guests? Is everyone okay?"

"No one was hurt Miss Luthor. All of your guests are safe, don't worry." – Lena was given a reassuring smile and Supergirl picked Lena up and flew to the front building.

"We are flying! Oh my God!" – Kara smiled at the panicked CEO.

"Don't worry Miss Luthor, there is no reason to be afraid. I got you." – they landed softly on the ground and everyone clapped at Supergirl.

Lena saw Mike and she headed towards him, she couldn't see Kara.

"Mike? Is Kara with you?" – the woman was now panicking ever since she lost the sight of her.

"No, no. She was, but I think she is here outside now." – Mon El couldn't tell Lena that Kara was literary standing behind her dressed in a Supergirl suit. The CEO looked at him her anger slowly building up because Kara's boyfriend was oblivious where his girlfriend was.

Lena turned around to face Supergirl. "Have you seen a blonde girl with glasses in a blue dress, her name is Kara Danvers?" – Supergirl felt her heart was going to melt at the pure sight of Lena Luthor being all concerned for her.

"She is fine. Kara Danvers sent me to get you." – Lena's calmed down and felt a huge relief.

"Where is she?" – Supergirl pointed her finger behind the CEO and just as she turned there was Kara standing in front of Lena Luthor.

Lena and Kara ran towards each other and hugged for the first time in their life. This wasn't like the hug between Lena and Supergirl on the rooftop. This one was different and was more emotional. Could someone be special to you even though you don't know them very well? Kara was asking herself and so was Lena.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Kara was storming in DEO not dressed as Supergirl but as Kara Danvers in her blue dress. She was furious about the whole event and no one could stop her from doing what she planned on doing. She stood in front of her sister and J'onn; her arms were on her hips showing her "contentment".

"This is the last time I will be doing something for you?" – Kara said furiously as she paced around the round table. Alex frowned at Kara's comment and tried to speak but she was interrupted with Kara's hand.

"We could have avoided this attack if Mon El wasn't with me. The whole time I was there I knew that something was wrong I could have sensed it. And if Mon El wasn't with me we wouldn't be dealing with bunch of scared people and endangering their lives. – Alex now realized how the whole group forced her little sister on hanging out with Mon El. Their intention wasn't to make Kara feel bad or miserable but that is exactly what happened.

"Kara, I am actually we are all so sorry. We had no idea that you felt like that. We…" – she was interrupted by Kara marching towards her sister not leaving space between them.

"You all knew it. But you just kept ignoring my feelings like I wasn't in the same room with you guys. I don't have anything against Mon El but all of this what happened tonight made me explode with anger. I am tired; I think I will go home now." – Kara turned around leaving speechless Alex standing next to J'onn.

Alex was no very worried and she got all teary eyed, J'onn approached her and told her everything was going to be all right.

"You can't keep making decisions for her, she is a grown up. Start treating her like one and not like a child you think she still is." – Words hit Alex hard and Kara was right, she still saw her sister like she needed protection. She was capable of taking care of herself more than anyone else.

Kara was already at her home and she was grabbing some ice cream from her fridge when she heard a knock on her door. She used her X-ray vision and was shocked when she saw who was standing behind her front door. She slowly approached the door and opened them, there stood Lena Luthor still dressed in her gala dress, she still looked beautiful even though some of her hair was not in its place.

"Lena! What, what are you doing here?" – she looked at green eyed woman who was nervously fidgeting with her fingers. Her gaze was focused down at her feet, she couldn't look at Kara. That's when Kara grabbed her by arm and pulled inside.

"Kara, I am so sorry. I should have told you way earlier about gala incident." – Lena looked at frowned Kara as they proceeded to sit on the couch in the living room.

"I don't understand, Lena. Why should you be sorry?" – Lena was now full of tears and she tried not to break in front of Kara.

"I have received threats from these men before the gala. I just… I didn't pay much attention to it because I get death threats almost every day." –the last sentence slipped from her mouth and she closed her eyes immediately so she couldn't see Karas reaction. Kara was in mild shock but tried to be supportive as much as she could. The blonde girl grabbed Lena's hand as the CEO slowly opened her eyes one tear falling down her cheek.

"Lena, why didn't you tell me something? I could have… I would tell Supergirl and she would have handled it." – Kara squeezed her hand just to assure the dark haired woman everything was going to be all right.

"I can't escape from my family's history and it seems like it always follows me, wherever I go. I haven't done anything wrong in my life and it seems like I am being punished for something I didn't even do. I jeopardized those people by ignoring these threats and if someone died it would have been my fault." – Kara scooted closer to Lena as she hugged her and Lena put her head on Karas shoulder.

"Supergirl was there and she saved us all. Next time you should tell me if something goes wrong. Understood?" – Lena nodded and she smiled slightly at the blonde girl. Kara was feeling a little relaxed because she calmed the CEO.

"I am just glad you are okay. I got scared when you weren't there when the shooting started." – They parted and Lena looked at Karas blue eyes.

"Would you like to order some food? I imagine you must be starving as I am." – they both chuckled and Lena smiled to Kara nodding positively at the blonde girl.

As Kara was calling to order some food Lena took the chance and explored Kara's apartment. It was so warm and she liked the exposed red bricks on the wall. It was a small apartment but it felt like home. Karas whole apartment was the size of Lena's bedroom.

"I ordered us pizza. I was thinking of Chinese but I don't know if you like it." – Lena laughed at the girl.

"Actually I love Chinese and maybe next time we can go on lunch. What do you say?" – Kara blushed slowly and was adjusting her glasses.

"Umm, is Mike going to be home soon?" – Lena asked not knowing if she was interrupting them from having some alone time.

"Mon… Ughh Mike. No he won't be here. Why would he?" – Kara frowned.

"Oh. I just thought you were living together." – Lena said nervously as she looked at Kara.

"We… We are not dating. He is a good friend of mine and I don't see him in that way. I didn't have the chance to properly explain that to you at the gala because you left as soon as you looked at us." – Lena was feeling embarrassed by the way she acted earlier that evening.

"My sister and friends made me go out with Mike. He has feelings for me but I can't reciprocate." – Kara sat next to Lena and looked at the dark haired woman.

"I am sorry Kara. I thought you two were together so… - Lena was cut out by Kara.

"Let's not talk about it now, what do you say about watching a horror movie?" – Kara stood up smiling and headed towards her DVD collection.

"I had no idea you liked horror movies. Sweet and innocent Kara Danvers; enjoying blood and serial killers." – Lena said mockingly at the blonde girl and Kara laughed at her.

"Well, you should know that I may look like this but believe me I can take you down anytime." – they both bursted in laughter because Kara tried to do a serious face and she miserably failed.

Kara picked out one of her favorite movies and inserted disc in the DVD player. Kara looked at Lena as the CEO was trying to adjust comfortably on the couch. She was in her tight dress so she couldn't relax or get comfortable. Kara rushed to her room picking out grey shorts and a white baggy T-shirt.

"You can change in these." – Kara handed Lena clothes and the CEO immediately blushed.

"I am fine, Kara. Really." – Lena stated.

"No you're not and that dress looks great on you but I can see it is uncomfortable as hell." – Kara complimented Lena and she shyly took Karas clothes.

Lena went to change in Kara's bedroom and when she stepped out Kara was already sitting on the couch with blanket on top of her.

"I feel silly wearing this." – Lena smiled walking towards Kara moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You look great." – Kara was now starring at the beautiful green eyed CEO. Lena noticed that and she looked away shyly, feeling heat rising in her cheeks.

"I am… I just haven't seen you wearing…" – Kara was speechless so Lena intervened.

"Anything else but my business outfits, like skirts and blouses?" – Lena said with mockingly tone in her voice. Kara blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly at Lena.

"But it has to be more comfy than that dress you were wearing earlier." – Kara nudged the woman with her elbow and they both laughed making Lena bit her lower lip.

"So what are we watching Miss Danvers?" – Lena said as she took the other end of the blanket and covered herself. She positioned herself right next to Kara feeling her heat. Lena's heart was beating wild, she couldn't believe she was wearing shorts and T-shirt and watching a movie in Kara's apartment. How did she get here?

Kara was about to answer Lena when they heard a knock at the door. Kara automatically got up and as she was approaching the door she used her X-ray vision to see who it was. It was the pizza delivery guy. She opened the door and she was greeted by a teenager.

"Did you order pizza?" – he smiled as Kara excitedly nodded and went to the kitchen table to pay the pizza boy.

"Keep the change." – she smiled as he waved and thanked the blonde woman.

"Andddd pizza is here!" – Kara exclaimed making Lena smile from the couch. Lena was about to get up to eat at the kitchen table when Kara stopped her with her hand.

"No, no, no. You're not moving from there. Pizza will come to you." – they both bursted laughing. Kara placed two slices of pizza on each plate and put it her on the coffee table and she handed the other to Lena.

"You know what goes good with pizza?" – Lena took a bite of her slice and she widened her eyes.

"Cola. Like cold fresh Cola. This is the best supplement when watching movies and eating pizza." – Lena almost choked when she saw girl being so excited.

Kara opened her fridge and took a bottle of Coca Cola and two glasses. She carried them to the couch, Lena watched Kara amused. Kara has clearly won Lena with her personality and she sensed this was going to be beginning of a great friendship.

The blonde wanted to make Lena feel more relaxed and so she can forget all the drama that's been going on in her life. At least for a few hours Lena should enjoy and have fun.

Kara sat down opening the bottle and pouring in Lena's glass. She then filled hers and they both picked glasses and took a sip.

"You were right. This is refreshing and great combination with pizza." – Lena smiled as she put her glass on the table. She then took another bite of pizza.

"So, what are we watching?" – Kara looked around herself to find the remote. She then grabbed it and clicked play. Kara didn't say anything, she just covered herself with blanket but she left space between her and Lena.

"What is it about?" – Lena asked with curiousness in her voice.

"You'll see, just watch." – Kara smirked at the woman as Lena frowned at the blonde.

"It better not be something weird or Im out of here." – they both laughed.

As the movie was starting Lena was invested in the storyline. There was a boy who's brother made him paper boat so he could play with it outside at the rain. Boy put his boots on and rain coat and left the house. Lena was now watching attentively and Kara was looking at her the whole time, laughing quietly.

The boy put his paper boat at the flowing water that went down the street. He accidentally lost it as the current of the water was too fast and led the paper boat at the drain. Lena covered her eyes with her hand but she opened her fingers so she could still see a little bit.

"Someone is going to jump him from behind. I can feel it." – Kara laughed as she coughed at Lena's comment. Lena looked away from the screen to look at Kara.

"What, Miss Know it all? I am not wrong; this is every horror cliché that could ever exist." – Lena squeezed her eyes as she was threatening Kara. It was adorable to the blonde girl.

"Just wait for it Miss I guessed the whole movie." – they both laughed and got back to the screen.

The next scene wasn't what Lena Luthor expected. As boy kneeled in front of the sewer a clown popped in front of him. Lena jumped and screamed at the same time. God she was terrified from the scene and most of all she hated clowns. She couldn't deal with the whole make up thing and she was scared of them.

Kara mockingly laughed at the dark haired woman, searching for Lena's response at the scene.

"You were pretty close." – Kara teased the woman.

"I hate clowns! This is hideous but at the same time interesting. I just can't look at that clown." – Lena covered her eyes as she shook from sudden scene that just happened.

Kara took the opportunity and got close to Lena so she won't be terrified as much. The blonde scooted next to the CEO; their sides were touching under the blanket.

Lena was struck by electricity jolt and she felt another flash of heat creeping up on her.

"If… If you don't feel like watching it we can put a comedy or something else." – Kara said looking at Lena's eyes and her gaze wandering down to CEOs plump red lips.

"No, Kara. I can handle clowns as long as there is only one in the movie." – Lena chuckled as she returned her gaze to the screen.

Lena didn't like the clown but she liked being right next to Kara, feeling her heat and hearing her breathe. During the movie Lena got scared few times so Kara put her arm around Lena's shoulder and the CEO leaned on Karas shoulder.

If she could, Lena would do this every night with Kara.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The proximity of Kara made Lena feel kind of funky. She couldn't describe the feeling and that strong lavender and honey scent made the CEO crazy. During their movie they would both look away from the screen just to catch glimpse of the others face. They would do it secretly so the other doesn't see. Karas hand was still wrapped up around Lena and every scary part made green eyed woman jump; so Kara squeezed her tighter each time that happened. Lena was slowly letting down her guard, she wasn't tense and she just felt like she was relaxing for the first time.

"Would you like another slice of pizza?" – Kara asked Lena but she was focused at the movie. When there was no response Kara shook her shoulder until Lena's attention was given to Kara.

"What? I didn't hear you? This is getting so good." – Lena looked away from Kara so she doesn't miss the movie. Kara chuckled at how the CEO was all dorky and cute.

Kara let the girl watch so she slowly removed her hand from Lena's waist and got up to bring more pizza. Lena immediately felt the absence of Kara's warmth so she turned her head around to see where the blonde went.

"Kara, where are you go.." – Lena stopped when she saw girl bringing more food.

"I can't allow Lena Luthor to starve in my apartment. Can I?" – The blonde smiled so wide that she made Lena blush.

They continued eating and watching, Kara finishing her slice before Lena so she settled her hand where it was moments ago. Lena put her head on Kara's right shoulder as she continued to eat.

Everything was over so Lena knew she had to leave. If only she could spend an eternity here in this apartment, on this couch in Kara's arms.

"It is getting late. I should be going home." – Lena stated looking down at the blanket.

"You can stay here if you want." – Kara blurted out and her cheeks flushed pink. Lena looked at Kara and slightly smiled.

"Thank you Kara but I have a lot to do in the morning. Regarding press and meeting with the investors." – Kara's face went down but she knew how busy Lena must be.

"At least you can take the shorts and the T-shirt." – Kara smiled and Lena did too.

"Well, I will bring them back as soon as I can." – Lena got up and took her dress. She reached for her phone to call her driver.

While Lena was on the phone Kara removed the glasses and plates from the living room table.

"My driver will be here in 10 minutes." – Lena smiled shyly.

"I had great time tonight. I would like if… If we could maybe, repeat this again." – Kara was uncertain on how the CEO would react. But not long after her words the dark haired girl laughed and nodded.

"I also had a great time. It was a fun distraction from dealing with everything. I will call you as soon as possible." – Lena smiled showing her white perfect teeth.

"I will be waiting. If you don't call or text I know where you work." –Kara teased Lena and they stared at each other.

Lena's phone vibrated and she reached for it in her shorts pocket.

"Yes? I will be right down." – she hung up and stuffed the phone in and smiled at Kara.

"I will walk you down." – Kara excitedly stated moving towards her front door.

"Don't bother Kara. You don't have to come all the way down. I will see you soon." – Kara nodded and opened the door for Lena. As Lena waved Kara the blonde girl unexpectedly hugged Lena.

It was a quick but warm hug. Lena's nose was filled with Kara's scent, which smelled like home to Lena.

"Bye, Kara." – Lena smiled a little reddish in her cheeks as she turned around and left Kara's sight.

It was impossible for Kara to sleep and she kept thinking how she spent the evening with Lena Luthor. The Girl of Steel was tossing and turning in her bed not able to sleep. Her thoughts wandered to the beautiful girl with dark hair and green eyes. And that smile, that smile that makes Karas heart beat fast and the thing she does when she frowns. Kara was starting to like her in a way that was more than friends.

At the other part of the city was Lena Luthor, she just walked up to her apartment. It was dark so she turned on the lights. Once she was here her anxiety started to creep her up. She felt safe at Kara's place, actually she felt safe being next to the blonde girl. Lena walked down to her bedroom and left her dress at the nearby sofa.

She decided to take a shower and go straight to bed. After she was done she looked at the clothes Kara gave her earlier that evening. The CEO decided to wear her PJs and maybe catch a few hours of sleep before getting up for work. God knew how exhausted she will be in the morning.

"KIERA!" – Cat Grant yelled from her office, the woman looked like she was having a panic attack. She was nervously searching for something.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" – Kara came in almost out of breath.

"Kiera, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" – the older woman said opening her drawers and removing her papers from the desk.

"I don't … I don't understand what are you trying to say Miss Grant." – Kara frowned and she looked at the frantic woman.

"The gala incident; why it isn't on my desk already?" – Cat looked up with her eyes wide and arms in the air.

"It… It is in the process."

"Where in the hell are…" – Kara started pointing at Cat Grants head and the woman looked confused.

Once she realized what the girl was pointing at she took her glasses and smirked at the blonde.

"Shoo shoo Kiera. You have work to do." – Kara left her bosses office and went to her desk to write an article.

Kara was in the process of finishing her article when she heard her phone vibrate.

 _Lena Luthor:_ _**"One more meeting and I think I will kill myself."**_

Kara smiled as she tried to think what to respond.

 _Kara Danvers:_ _**"Can you get out earlier tonight?"**_

 _Lena Luthor:_ _ **"Well… I am the CEO of my company, so I could leave now if I want.**_ __ _ **"**_

Kara smiled at Lena's text and typed her response.

 _Kara Danvers:_ _**"Tonight 20 o'clock, I will pick you up at the L-Corp."**_

 _Lena Luthor:_ _**"What if I say no?"**_

 _Kara Danvers:_ _**"I won't take no for an answer. See you tonight."**_

Lena bit her lower lip as she read the last text. Kara made her laugh and she missed that feeling of being happy. She wondered was she ever happy in the Luthor household, but she was certain Kara was the answer.

Kara came to the L-Corp and as she was approaching the front desk Jess greeted her.

"Good evening Miss Danvers." – the woman greeted the blonde with a warm smile plastered on her face.

"Good evening, Jess. And it is Kara for you." – Jess smiled wider at how the girls politeness.

"Miss Luthor told me that you can wait for her in her office." – girl smiled and nodded.

They walked into her office and Kara was left alone. She noticed how Lena loved flowers; there were all kinds of flowers in her office. She decided to sit on the white couch and pulled up her phone. She hoped her sister would have called but there was no sign of her. Kara hated when they fight. The not talking part was the worst.

Kara heard heels clanking all the way from the hallway. It must be Lena. And she was right, the dark haired woman walked in her office finding Kara sitting on the couch.

She was wearing black tight pants, white shirt and black jacket. Her hair was let down and she was wearing her distinctive lipstick.

"Kara!" – the woman exclaimed as she approached the blonde.

"Lena, it is nice to see you." – they both hugged and smiled at each other.

"I wasn't sure what to wear so I decided to wear pants." – Kara laughed when she saw woman wearing heels.

"I think your outfit can work. It is not ideal but you'll be fine." – Kara laughed as the dark haired woman picked her bag from her desk.

"And where are we going Miss Danvers?" – Lena teased walking towards the door.

"It is a surprise Miss Luthor. You'll see when we get there." – Kara smiled and quickly adjusted her glasses.

" _I hope Supergirl doesn't have to show up tonight."_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Lena's eyes were reflecting lights from the amusement rides and the young woman was mesmerized by the colors and the music in the background. As a child she was never allowed to visit these kinds of places, fun was forbidden word for Luthor family.

"So… Do you like it?" – Kara asked not sure if the CEO was enjoying.

"I… I am loss for words, Kara. This is beautiful." – she glanced at Kara with a big smile plastered on her face but soon her gaze wandered around looking at families and friends having fun.

"Where do you want to go first?" – Kara said shaking woman on shoulder.

"I don't know. I have never been to an amusement park, I actually never rode this kind of things in my life." – Lena was feeling a little bit embarrassed by the fact she has never experienced things her peers did. She was always busy and working on her studies so one day she could run family company.

"What? You have to be kidding me." – Kara was really surprised by Lena's words. The girl was determined to show young CEO how to have fun.

"Okay, so I am taking you to the carousel. Come on, let's go." – The blonde girl stated as she grabbed Lena's hand and dragged her to the nearby carousel. Figures of the ride were black and white horses, and while they were spinning in circle it looked like the horses were running.

"I am taking the white one." – the bubbly girl exclaimed looking at silent Lena.

"Are you crazy? This ride is only for children. Do I look like ten to you? – Dark haired woman said as she tried to contain her laugh.

"We must start from somewhere, Lena. For your information going on the carousel is on the bucket list." – Lena pursed her lips as she tried to listen Kara's arguments why the CEO should ride the machine.

"No way, Kara. I am too old for this and if I do ride the damn thing everyone would mock me." – Kara took Lena by hand and she looked deeply into those green eyes.

"No one will mock you, trust me. I am here with you and give yourself a break and have fun just like everyone else." – An electricity jolt ran through Lena's body as Kara grabbed her hand. She felt heat rising in her cheeks, slowly turning the pale color in bright pink.

"What do you say? Is Lena Luthor having fun?" – Kara gazed at the woman smiling brightly as the sun in the summer.

Lena stood there for a minute biting her lower lip, not sure if she should listen to the blonde girl. But who could say no to the girl who was standing there adorably with that stupid cute smile on her face.

"Fine. I will do it." – Kara jumped excitedly and cheered, almost started to dance. Lena was laughing and tried to calm the girl.

They rode next to each other and Lena let herself loose for a moment, forgetting about her problems and she enjoyed being here with Kara. Lena's hair was let loose and the wind gracefully blew in her hair and face. Kara was looking the dark haired woman and she felt incredibly happy to see she was having fun. Looking at her made Karas heart jump and watching Lena with her eyes closed was a sign that the woman was enjoying.

"Kara, Kara! I want to try roller-coaster. Please, can we try it?" – Lena begged the blonde girl and Kara could only laugh at how Lena was slowly showing her other side of her.

"Where ever you want to go we will go?" – Kara smiled at Lena and the woman nodded grabbing Kara by hand. They stopped to buy tickets and Lena pulled her wallet and Kara interfered.

"There is no way you're paying. I invited you here." – Kara handed the money to the teenage boy who was working there.

"Kara, money is no problem for me. I hate to see you spending so much on me." – Lena looked at Kara with those puppy eyes and Kara squeezed her hand to assure her that everything is fine.

"This ride was too much for me, Kara." – The girl laughed loudly when she saw Lena dragging herself from behind feeling sick to her stomach.

"You look pale. Why don't we sit here." – Kara motioned on the nearby bench.

"I am always pale, Danvers." – Lena chuckled at the statement. "I guess the lack of sun in London did quite the job."

"Is it when you were in boarding school?" – Kara asked nervously adjusting her glasses.

"There is no need to be nervous, Kara. You can ask me anything and I will gladly tell you."- Kara was silent as she tried to speak looking at her hands.

"I… I am not nervous. How do you…" – Kara was cut off by Lena.

"You have this… I am not going to tell what gives you away." – Lena laughed at the clueless blonde.

"Would you like to try cotton candy and hot dogs?" – Lena bursted in laugh. Kara loved food more than anything.

"This must be a record then." – Lena looked at her watch. "Forty six minutes without mentioning food." – Kara pushed Lena teasingly.

They enjoyed the food and laughed every two minutes. It looked like time stood when they were together but for them it passed very fast. Both of them stopped by the booth full of toys. Lena's eyes widened immediately and Kara approached to the booth.

"Good evening girls! Would you like to play?" – funny older man with beard said.

Kara glanced at Lena and pulled out her wallet. She handed 5 bucks to the man as he gave her the rifle. Lena watched everything carefully and seeing Kara all serious made her giggle.

"You have to shoot three moving ducks. By taking down all three you win a toy by your choice." – Kara nodded and positioned herself to fire. The ducks were moving quickly and Lena thought it was impossible to knock down not all three but just one.

Kara held tight and slowly lowered her head to aim. She waited and BANG, one duck down, Lena was cheering in the background. BANG, another one went down. Lena approached Kara from behind and she put her hand on the girls shoulder. In that moment Kara's finger was on trigger and she fired. Another loud bang and the last bird went down.

Lena hugged Kara tightly and unexpectedly. The blonde girl could feel the heat rising in her neck and cheeks.

"Wow, that was amazing Kara. Where did you learn to shoot?" – Lena winked at flustered Kara.

"From my sister. She… She works for police." – Kara stated avoiding looking at Lena.

"Which one do you want, girls?" – the man interrupted them. They slowly turned around and started looking at the stuffed animals.

"Which one do you like, Lena?"

"I like that grey white wolf." – the bearded man handed Lena her prize.

Lena hugged tightly around the toy as she smiled at Kara. "Thank you, very much."

"You two make a very cute couple." – the man said and stared at the girls with big smile on his face.

Lena and Kara went completely red at the recently said statement. They avoided to look at each other and didn't say anything to the man. Two of them awkwardly smiled and waved at him.

"Take care you two."

Silence rose between them and they continued to walk around not knowing where should they go next.

 _Why would a man assume they were a couple? And why did neither one of them say anything?_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

For the first time Lena Luthor walked into her apartment with a big smile plastered on her face. Her cheeks were hurting from all that laughing with Kara and she couldn't wait for their next meeting. What mostly was on her mind the situation when the man told Kara and Lena they make a cute couple. She found herself smiling at the thought of that but she shook her head and went to her room.

Kara was in her own apartment sitting on her couch listening to her sisters missed calls and reading messages. Kara was deeply sad by the whole situation that happened between them. She knows that eventually they have to talk but Kara decided to text her sister instead.

Kara: "We will talk only if you're making breakfast at your place."

She hit send and placed her phone next to her. The girl exhaled tiredly and closed her eyes. Before she could even daydream she was woken up by incoming message.

Alex: "Yes, yes, yes! Whatever you want; I will make." – Kara chuckled at the text, deep down she knew everything was going to be okay.

Alex Danvers was very busy; she had to prepare an enormous amount of food for her little sister. The blonde girl could eat for entire army. The Danvers family knew that since the day she came to their home. Eliza couldn't make enough of food for Kara and her metabolism; they would joke with how she looked skinny and couldn't get any weight on.

There was a loud knock at the door and Alex took off her apron to open the door. Her instinct was always to grab her gun and look through the peep hole. Once she saw Kara shifting from one leg to another she opened the door.

"You don't have to look every time someone knocks at the door?" – Kara smiled as she walked in smelling pancakes and bacon.

"Not all of us have X-ray vision." – Alex chuckled as she closed the door.

Kara sat at the kitchen counter waiting for Alex to serve. She observed her sister and noticed that she was way more nervous than usual. Her older sister never acted like this when they had a fight.

"Alex?" – Karas voice was serious and she wanted her sister to turn around.

"Just a minute, Kara. This bacon ain't gonna bring itself to the plate."- Alex said as she carried two plates to the counter. She placed one in front of Kara which was filled more. Kara only watched her sister, not even touching the food.

"It is going to get cold. Eat." – Alex stated as she swallowed her pancake.

"Can we just get over with this whole thing? You know I can't eat when something is bugging me." – Kara stated but Alex kept playing with her fork.

"Alex!" – the blonde yelled at her sister.

"Okay, okay! I just… - her voice broke "I wanted to say I am sorry for all that we put you through with Mon- El." – Kara nodded not saying a word feeling that Alex had more to say.

"I am also sorry for controlling you and being over protective even though you're not little girl anymore." - Kara smiled as she extended her hand and squeezed Alex's hand.

"I just hope that you can forgive me, I hate when I fight with you."

"What you and the group did was wrong and I don't know how many times I have to say that I don't see Mon –El in a way that is more than a friend. I thought you were good at reading people but I guess I was wrong." – Alex's face went sad and she knew she screwed things up.

"Kara, I promise that we won't interfere in your decisions. Ever!" – Alex desperately said looking deeply into her sisters eyes.

"It is all forgotten. I can't stay mad at you." – Kara smiled at Alex and she went around giving her a hug, not a big one because she would crush her with her strength.

"Now let's eat before going to work." – Alex said with clear excitement in her voice. Kara basically jumped at her own plate. As she was chewing her food she remembered something.

"Umm. Was there something else you wanted to talk about?" – Kara frowned when she saw her sister slightly blushing.

"Nope… Just… just our thing." – Alex almost stammered and avoided her sisters' gaze.

Alex wanted to talk about Maggie the group's new member. Alex and Maggie met at a crime scene and at first they didn't get along very much. She liked Maggie very much, but lately it was more than she was supposed. One thing that Alex Danvers wasn't, she wasn't afraid; but Maggie scares her a lot and she doesn't know how to handle it.

At CatCo things were going rapidly fast, Kara could say faster than when she uses her super speed. The moment she stepped out of the elevator she could pick up nervous Cat Grant pacing in her office. Kara looked at her watch and realized she wasn't late so she immediately went to Cat Grants office.

"Good morning Miss Grant!" – she said with cheerful tone but with caution of not sounding to happy.

"Kiera there you are! I wanted to talk to you. Sit down." – the older woman never allowed any of her employees to sit down. This was the first time.

Kara nervously approached the chair and sat. She adjusted her glasses and looked at the TV screens behind Cat Grant. Woman wanted to be on top of every news in the National City.

The woman had a poker face and Kara couldn't tell if she was mad or happy. No one could know how to handle Miss Grant.

"Since your interview with Miss Luthor went incredibly good I decided that you're ready to have your own place to work. It is a shame losing such a good assistant as you and I hope you'll be able to find yourself a decent replacement." – Kara was in shock, she went pale for a moment and thought that Miss Grant was firing her.

There was a knock at the door and Cat looked up.

"Denis will show you your new office." – Cat said smiling at the blonde.

"It is Dominic Miss Grant." – he said nervously.

"Oh, you must be an intern here." – she stated as she shuffled through her papers.

"I've been working here for three years Miss Grant."

"Denis, show Kara Danvers her new office and pack her things up." – she didn't even bother to look at him.

"Thank you Miss Grant, I won't let you down." – Kara said with happiness notable in her voice.

"Alex, you won't believe what just happened!" – Kara exclaimed as she spun in her new office chair.

"I got promoted thanks to… - she stopped before saying anything more than what was necessary.

"That is amazing Kara! We should celebrate but only if you're up to." – the red head said happily.

"We will, I promise. Now I have to get back to work. Talk to you later." – Kara hung up and she wondered if she should call Lena and tell her the news. She felt like telling the CEO that she got promoted. They didn't know each other well but they were together last night having fun. Kara bit her lower lip and her mind went blank.

She decided to text Lena, not sure if calling her was okay because she might be busy or in a meeting.

Kara: "Thanks to you and your interview I got promoted." – she hit send and put her cellphone away. She was nervous on how Lena's going to react.

Kara was still in her new office and she was bringing all of her stuff. The office had a small window but she was more than happy to have her own work space. She looked around when she saw James walking in with a big bouquet of flowers. Her smile grew big as she almost melted sawing her best friend.

"James, you shouldn't have!" – she took the flowers from James and placed them on her desk.

"These are not from me. I just found out by Miss Grant that you got promoted." – he said smiling at the blonde.

"Well, who sent them?" – she frowned at James.

"I don't know but more these are coming." – as James was saying, Karas office became filled with flowers.

"I am going to call Alex. This doesn't look like her."- Kara took out her phone as she dialed Alex. James was too busy searching for a card which may say from who it is.

"Hey sis!" – Kara said.

"Is something wrong Kara?" – alex said worried.

"No, no. I am fine, everything is fine. Have you sent flowers to my office?" – she asked nervously as she paced up and down her new office.

"No, why would i? Who sent-" – she was cut off by Kara.

"Never mind, enjoy work." – and she hung up.

"Kara there is no card. Nothing. You got a secret admirer." – James teased Kara who was trying to push him slowly out of her office.

One person I particular could have sent her flowers but that person didn't even text her back.

Lena called Jess in her office to ask her about the last month reports.

"Miss Luthor, here are all of the reports which contains export and import of metal." – Jess slightly smiled at Lena.

"Thank you, Jess." – Lena took papers from her assistants' hand.

"Oh, Jess! Have you taken care of the flowers I ordered?" – she said nervously trying to compose herself.

"Yes, Miss Luthor. Flowers are already at the CatCo." – Jess tried not to chuckle at Miss Luthor because her boss never ordered that much of flowers for a person.

"Thank you, Jess. You may go now." – Jess nodded as she turned around and closed the door.

"Was it stupid to send that many flowers? It is you idiot, you should've sent just a bouquet not the whole flower shop." – she was frustrated and angry at herself.

She got up from her chair and started to walk nervously thinking about what to say when Kara asks her why did she send so many flowers.

"I could… I could… I will just tell her that I am grateful for our fun at the amusement park and the other thing is she got promoted. She will buy it." – Lena exhaled loudly and she fixed her blouse.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The words "You are a reporter now, Kara" kept playing in her head and the blonde girl couldn't keep smile of off her face. She didn't hear from Lena almost whole day so she decided to pay her a visit. It will be a quick stop before she goes to celebrate with the gang.

Kara took her bag and quickly hurried to L-Corp, she decided not to fly because she was overly excited.

"Good evening Jess. Is Miss Luthor still here?" – Kara gave the girl the warmest smile.

"Yes, she is on the phone with one of our investors." – Kara nodded and pointed Jess to the nearby couch.

"Would you like to drink something?" – Jess offered smiling at the blonde girl.

"A glass of water would be nice."

Jess brought Kara her drink "Congratulations on your promotion." – Kara almost chocked on the water. How did Jess now about her promotion and why didn't Lena text her back?

"Thank you, Jess." – Lena's assistant immediately realized she said too much so she excused herself.

Kara was left alone to think about the whole situation.

"Miss Danvers you may enter now." – Kara smiled and stood up walking to the office.

"Kara! I wasn't expecting you. What brings you to the L-Corp?" – Lena smiled tried to cover her nervousness.

"I just came to thank you for the flowers you sent." – Kara smiled as they sat on the couch.

"I… I would have called but I had meetings all day." – Lena played with her necklace, Kara noticed she was nervous.

"With the amount of flowers you bought me now I don't have free space to work." – they both laughed at that Lena turning a little reddish in her cheeks.

"Thank you, it was a lovely gesture."

For a CEO Lena Luthor was speechless; being with Kara in the same room wasn't helping. Lena

Finally broke the silence "It was nothing. Are you free tonight?"

"No. I was planning on going for drinks with my friends." – Lena's smile was slowly erased now, her posture got stiffer. She wasn't jealous but she hoped they could maybe go celebrate together.

"Ohh… I see. Well, then I wouldn't want to…" – Kara frowned and then she started giggling at the CEO.

"What? Why are you laughing?" – Lena frowned at the blonde and smiled with Kara, because when Kara smiles she smiles.

"I wanted to ask you if you're free for drinks tonight with me and my friends. What do you say?" – Lena's eyes lit up like Christmas tree and she could only smile. Her heart was filled with warmth; for the first time she felt included and wanted.

"I will take that as a yes. Can you leave the office now or …?"

"Yes, yes. I just need to sign these papers. Can you give me 10 minutes?" – Lena was excited and she bit her lower lip.

"No problem. I will just sit here until you finish."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Lena Luthor stood at the bar feeling insecure about meeting Karas friends. Her hands were holding her purse so tight that she almost ripped it. Kara noticed her friend's nervousness and put her hand on Lena's shoulder. The CEO stiffed at the touch off the young blonde.

"Don't worry. They are nice, and trust me they'll like you. Who wouldn't like you?" – Kara smiled and winked at dark haired woman.

" _She likes me. Not like that you silly but she does like you."_

"We will see about that. At least I have you at my side." - Kara took Lena by the arm and they walked in together.

"Kara! Kara, over here!" – Winn called and gestured for the blonde at the booth where they were sitting.

"Guys this is my dear friend…"

"Lena Luthor" – James interrupted Kara. His voice was emotionless so Lena was startled by James. She was about to turn away and leave when James stood up and offered his hand to Lena.

She was shocked by the action and she almost hesitated before shaking his hand. James Olsen smiled at Lena followed by Kara's big smile.

"My name is James Olsen. This is Winn – he waved at Lena who already met her at CatCo. Alex and Maggie will be here in a few minutes."

Kara sat and Lena followed her. They were facing Winn and James. Kara could feel that Lena was not completely relaxed because she still had to meet Alex and Maggie.

"What would ladies like to drink?" – James smiled and looked at both of girls.

"Don't forget you're getting drunk tonight, Kara." – Winn exclaimed so the blonde wouldn't get away with it.

"I will ask Mike to make his special drink for you. And Lena what can I get for you?" – James said as he stood up and fixed his tie.

"I will have vodka tonic." – she stated shyly.

"Coming right up."

"So Lena, I have to say I am a he fan of your work I heard L-Corp is working on vaccine to cure cancer."

"It is still an idea but I hope that in the nearest future we will be able to develop a cure for cancer." – Winn was intrigued so he kept asking questions until James returned with drinks.

"Stop bothering Lena."- James said as he placed drinks on the table.

"Don't worry, I enjoy talking about these kind of things." – Lena smiled as she reached for her drink.

"What about you Kara? Aren't you drinking?" – Lena frowned at the girl.

"Yes, she is. It takes time to prepare her drink." – Kara mocked at James as he teased her.

"What kind of drink is it?" – Lena smirked at Kara and the girl furiously blushed.

"Nobody knows, she seems to be immune to all of other alcoholic beverages so Mike made his own mix which puts Kara into happy place." – Winn said happily as Lena glanced at Kara who was impatiently waiting for her drink.

"I will most certainly toast to that." – Lena joked as she raised her glass and so did James and Winn who were drinking beer.

"Mock all you want but you'll never see me drunk again." – Kara stated crossing her arms.

Alex and Maggie walked in and they saw the group already drinking and laughing. Alex squeezed Maggie's hand and they looked at each other with question mark written all over their faces.

"Isnt that…" – Alex raised her finger.

"Yep. A Luthor is at our table. Who could've imagined."

"Look, Kara brought her for a reason. Let's give her a chance and by that I mean don't kill the girl with the questions." – Maggie stated and showed her dimples at Alex as she smiled dragging Alex across the bar.

"Hey guys. How are you?" – Maggie greeted cheerfully.

"Lena, this is Maggie Sawyer she works for the National City Police Department. And this is my sister Alex Danvers; she works for the government agency." – Lena's eyes widened. Two women were standing in front of her, one was all smiling and the other was serious almost as she wanted Lena not to be here.

Kara was feeling Alex's hostility towards Lena and she felt the CEOs heart beating fast but Lena kept her posture and face blank.

"So you are the mystery friend Kara was bringing tonight." – Alex softened as she smiled at Lena and offered her a handshake. Maggie followed as well.

Mon El came with Karas drink and also he brought beer for Alex and Maggie since he saw them entering the bar.

"I am just saying that my phone is fully charged when Kara gets all happy." – Mon El said as he tried to show the last video of Kara sleeping at the pool table.

"You still have that! You told me you erased it. This is the biggest betrayal I could imagine."

"Kara Danvers drunk. I would love to see that video." – Lena nudged Kara and the girl furiously blushed. She started fidgeting with her glasses.

"I will only sell it for a significant amount of money." – Mon El stated and Lena grabbed her purse to get her checkbook.

"Whoa, whoa. Luthor is all business here." – Alex bursted out laughing. She sincerely smiled at Lena's action and that didn't go unnoticed by Kara and Lena.

"How much for the video?" – Lena smirked as she clicked her pen.

"You wouldn't dare?! Lena?" – Kara was now being adorable when she was nervous.

"Don't hate the game hate the player. And this video could be a great weapon against you." – she smiled teasingly as she licked her lips looking at lost Kara.

Alex broke the starring contest between Kara and Lena by raising her glass and congratulating Kara on her big promotion.

"Drink it up Little Danvers." – Maggie cheerfully exclaimed. Kara drank the whole glass in a few seconds. The liquid burned her throat but she could get used to it.

"Incoming!" – Mon El came with more drinks just for Kara. Her eyes widened at sight of drinks he has prepared for her.

"Guys! This is not fair at all!" – Kara started whining and pouting. Lena was intrigued and amused by the whole situation.

For the most of the night Lena and Alex talked and talked, like they knew each other for a long time. Winn was being Winn, he kept talking about possibility of time travel and using black hole as a portal. Kara was getting drunk and she was the biggest entertainer of them all. Maggie kept taking photos of Kara waving around with drink in her hand.

"Uuuu lets play drunken darts." – Kara started giggling for her "brilliant" idea. Lena raised her eyebrows in surprise. This is not Kara Danvers she knew but the girl looked so cute and adorable.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kar." – Winn said being all serious and concerned.

"Yeah. You could injure someone." – James was making faces at drunk Kara so she could get a hint at what was James insinuating.

"I… I… What was I going to do now Lena?" – Kara was completely drunk and she grabbed Lena's hand as she tried to remember what she was going to say or do. Lena just laughed and laughed.

"I think you had too much to drink. And so did me because my legs don't work." – Kara covered her mouth with her hand as she pointed with her index finger at Lena's legs.

"Guys, guys! I think Lena's legs are brokennn." – she bursted out laughing as she lowered her head at Lena's shoulder.

Maggie only had two drinks because she had to work in the morning and someone had to film Kara and Luthor.

"This is priceless!" – Maggie said at Alex. Her sister was also amused but she decided it was time for them call it a night.

"Kara we are going home. Do you need me to call you a cab?"

"Don't worry Alex. My chauffer is waiting for me, she can ride with me." – Alex leaned in and gave Lena quick kiss at the cheek and hugged her sister who was mumbling and sleeping in the booth.

"See you around Luthor and take care of her." – Alex said goodbye to the group and so did Maggie.

"James, Winn? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Shoot it." – said Winn who was starting to get sleepy.

"Can you help me carry Kara to the car? She passed out and I am wearing heels."

Putting Kara in the car was an impossible mission but they managed somehow. The ride to Kara's apartment was silent; the blonde girl was sleeping with her head resting on Lena's lap.

They pulled up at the entrance and Lena gently caressed Kara's cheek so she would wake up.

"Kara, wake up. We are ho… You are home." – Kara grunted at attempts of someone waking her up.

"Miss Luthor do you need help?" – Victor said.

"Yes, please. I just need you to help me get her out of the car and carry her to the elevator. The rest I can do by myself." – the man nodded and they carried her in to the building.

Once they reached Karas floor Lena had to take off her heels. It would be impossible to walk and carry Kara at the same time.

"Okay. So this is your apartment." – she reached to open the door and it was locked.

"Kara, darling where are your keys." – Kara started giggling at the CEO.

"Awww, you called me darling." – Lena's cheeks blushed furiously but Kara was too drunk to notice it. The blonde kept pointing at her purse so Lena went through it and she found the keys.

"Thank God." – Lena exhaled.

"THANK GODDDD!" – Kara started shouting and laughing. Lena covered her mouth with her hand so the girl could shut up.

"Keep it down. You're going to wake the neighbors." - Lena said whispering to Kara.

"Psttt. We will wake the neighbors" – Lena could only roll her eyes at the girl.

They entered the apartment and Lena dragged Kara to her bed. Lena rose as Kara stopped her with her hand.

"Please stay." – she said with her eyes closed. Lena could only wish that but she doesn't want to, it would be too hard for her.

"Talk to you tomorrow. Good night." – She kissed her forehead and left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I am SO SO SO SORRY that I was not able to continue with this story. As many of you dont know I had a car accident 8 months ago and I had to get surgery and therapy. I was in a really bad place at the time and I couldnt focus on writing. I hope your ideas will inspire me to continue with Supercorp material. :) love you all**

 **CHAPTER 15**

Kara woke up with a big headache; the pain was so intense she couldn't keep her eyes open. She barely dragged herself to the kitchen and started looking for some aspirins. Her hands quickly searching through the kitchen cabinets when she realized that she was never sick before.

"I am never drinking again." – she reached for an empty glass to fill in water. She poured what seem to be four to five glasses of water. Kara really needed to hydrate her body.

"I guess flying to work is a big NO." – she exhaled as she tried to find something decent to wear for work. Something that says tired but not hangover. Her phone beeped and there were few unread messages from Alex, James and Winn. But the latest one was from Lena.

She opened Alex's first: " ** _Don't you dare to fly in that condition. I'll pick you up and drive to work_** ** _J_**." Kara quickly typed Alex that she appreciates her gesture very much.

Winn: " ** _If I don't see you at work it means you're dead and that beside kryptonite you have a weakness._** "

James: " ** _Danvers you really outdid yourself last night. LOL_** "

And there was the last message, Lena's. Kara nervously tapped at the screen.

Lena: " ** _Knowing you got completely hammered last night I propose we have lunch together. God knows you have to recover._** "

The blonde was now completely flustered and he couldn't stop smiling. Lena Luthor texted her and her headache was now long forgotten.

Kara agreed to meet her at CatCo so Kara can show Lena her new office.

"You really expect me to ride on your bike? I feel so dizzy Alex." – Kara was so grumpy at the thought of riding with Alex on bike.

"Hey, it is not my fault you got drunk last night." – Alex smiled as she handed Kara a helmet.

"You're all guilty equally and you better hope I don't puke on our way to work."

The rest of her morning was hectic but Kara managed to get all done by the time Lena comes.

She still had some papers to sort out and hand them to James before Cat Gran approves the article. Kara was so focused on her documents she didn't even notice Lena standing on the door. The CEO lightly knocked to make her presence known. Kara quickly looked up and there was standing her friend. _Was she her friend or they were still strangers to each other?_

The blonde didn't care if they weren't friends yet but she had a feeling they will soon be.

"Lena! You're here." – Kara walked all the way up where Lena was standing. She pulled the CEO into a hug. Lena was didn't expect to be hugged; she was never a hugger at least not in the Luthor household.

"So I see you're alive and you look good for someone who got really drunk last night." – she chuckled at the blonde. Kara was feeling embarrassed by her behavior last night.

Lena fished out her phone and she pressed play at video where Kara was sleeping on pool table. Maggie was in the back giggling and laughing also taking pictures of Kara.

"No, no, no. Not again! This is so humiliating." – Lena couldn't stop smiling at the now all flustered Kara.

"Apparently you also invented a new game – Drunken darts." – she tried not laugh because Kara was now red as tomato.

"Lena, I am so sorry I acted like that. Usually I not even remotely like that."- Lena rose her eyebrow as she put her phone back in her coat.

"Well, I like this side of Kara Danvers. Care- free and funny."

"So you're basically saying I am a bore when Im not drunk." – Kara teased as she took her bag and jacket.

"I didn't say that, you did." – Lena provoked her with a playful smirk on her face.

"Now, let's go. Our food awaits."

Lena decided to take Kara to this Chinese restaurant that was only two blocks away from Karas work. As they came in a woman politely greeted them.

"This way, Miss Luthor." – Lena nodded and followed.

They came to the separate table at the very end of the restaurant Lena could notice that Kara was confused. Once they were seated Lena decided to speak up.

"What's wrong? Don't you like the place? We can go if …"- she was cut by Kara.

"No, no it is just that, the staff seems to know you very well." – Lena chuckled at the girl.

"I own the place and sometimes I have meetings here." – Kara opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something.

"What? You don't like Chinese food?"- Lena was now feeling nervous, she brought Kara here and the girl doesn't eat it.

"I LOVE CHINESE FOOD. Oh my God, potstickers are my favorite."- the CEO chuckled at the extremely happy girl.

"And you own this place, I could sleep here. I bet you have an underground apartment here." – Lena winked at the girl. "Maybe, I can't tell you that."

"Good day Miss Luthor, how can I be of service today?" – the girl smiled at Lena.

"Hi Ming, this is my friend Kara and she likes potstickers very much. So if you could double the amount you usually serve. We could have some rice and sushi rolls. That's all for now."

"Anything to drink?" – Kara was thinking of white wine, that won't have effect on her.

"I could go for a glass of white wine. What do you say Lena?"

"I am up for it. But what about you?"

"I am all cured now, my hangovers don't last that much. I guess I just that lucky." – she awkwardly smiled at Lena.


	16. Chapter 16

Getting up in the morning had a whole different purpose for Lena. She loved and adored her job but now she couldn't wait to get finished with work and see her best friend. Kara became a dear friend to her and little by little Lena's walls were tumbling down. It was the feeling of belonging she felt when she was with the blonde.

She closed her laptop and glanced at the clock, it was 8 PM. She chuckled at herself because before Kara she never left her office before 11PM sometimes even later. The CEO walked towards her purse and grabbed her coat. Jess looked up from her desk and with confused look eyed her boss.

"Miss Luthor? Already leaving?" - Lena raised her eyebrow at her secretary. She thought to herself she was going to tease her a little.

"Is there a problem Jess?" – Lena refrained from laughing. Jess was now visibly nervous and embarrassed for asking her boss why she's not working.

"No! No, Miss Luthor… It's just that…" – Jess started fumbling with her fingers.

"I`m just messing with you, Jess. I have an appointment with a group of friends."- the girl could only nod but she decided to give her boss a big smile.

"What now? I forgot something?"- Lena curiously looked at Jess.

"Nothing. You look radiant today Miss Luthor." – Lena smiled at the girl not sure what to say other than thank you.

"Have a nice time Miss Luthor and hope you find a nice guy tonight." – she earned look from Lena.

"Orrr not. Just have fun and see you tomorrow."

Kara swung open her door and there was Lena standing with bottles of scotch and wine. It looked as she was out of breath and Kara picked up her heartbeat.

"Sorry I`m late, I had to…" she held up bottles in her hands.

"Big CEO, personally buying booze for game night? Well that's a first." – Lena brushed Karas shoulder as she passed by wearing a big grin on her face.

"Luthor! Thank God you're here. Kara offered Alex and me water. Do we look like fish to you?" – Maggie showed her dimples and hugged Lena.

"I can only imagine. Where are James and Winn?" – Lena asked as she sat down on the couch immediately grabbing glass of wine Alex offered her.

"They are running late. Winn is helping James with some tech stuff. They`ll be here in less than 30 minutes." – Kara shouted from the kitchen

Lena furrowed her eyebrows and looked from where she was seated what Kara was doing.

"She's baking something, Maggie has Fire Department on speed dial." – Lena stood up to see if Kara needed help with anything.

"Kara, do you need… what the hell?!" – Lena screamed at Kara who was holding hot pan with her bare hands. Before Kara could react what Lena was referring to she dropped the whole pie on the wooden table. The blonde faked the pain and immediately put her hands under the cold water. It was the logical thing to do.

Lena rushed to Kara's side to see if she burned her hands. Kara started panicking because Lena was about to see that her skin wasn't even slightly burned.

"What were you thinking Kara? Not using oven mitts, this was dumb move even for you."- Kara was chuckled nervously, her hands still under water. She was thinking how to get rid of Lena.

"Alex! Can you please come to the kitchen?" - Karas voice sounded desperate. Lena was still hovering behind the blonde.

Her sister finally decided to come and she saw Kara all red and panic written on her face.

"Hey sis! I need your help, I accidently grabbed hot pan from the oven and now my hands are… You know. You can already take a guess what happens." – Alex widened her eyes and immediately rushed to Kara's side.

"Is this usually a Danvers thing or is it just Kara being reckless?"- Lena asked crossing her hands but her worry never leaving her face.

"Don't worry Luthor. I got it from here, you just join Maggie and enjoy." – Lena shot Kara another serious look before giving her the puppy look. The CEO couldn't be mad or serious with Kara, she deeply cared for her.

As Lena was about to join Maggie there was a knock on the door.

"It must be James and Winn. Why don't you open the door Lena?"- Kara exclaimed.

"What were you thinking Kara? We will have to make up something. Where do you keep first kit?" – Alex whispered so Lena and Maggie don't hear her.

"In the bathroom." – Alex quickly retrieved the kit and used bandages to wrap Kara's hands.

"And in the future be more careful." – Alex exhaled and tapped Kara on her back


End file.
